YuGiOh and the Possesed Chicken
by xDark Starrx
Summary: What happens when you put Marik, Kaiba, Rishid, Yugi, and Bakura into the same room as a talking chicken? Chaos ensues of course! cowritten with ElvenRareHunter.


Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Yu Gi Oh Characters, Invader Zim Characters, or KFC. However, the possessed chicken is our own creation and if you use it, we will hunt you down and sick our possessed chicken on you! (Ba-Ba-Kow!) 

Dracosbabygurl13: Whoops! Get back in your cage! Nice chicken?

We find ourselves in the midst of a heated argument between Marik and Bakura. Let's listen. 

"Tomb Robber!" Marik shouted.

"Grave Keeper!" Bakura retorted.

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Baka-san!"

"Overgrown Cockatoo!"

"Bighead!"

"Joe!" Bakura yelled, as if he was going to explode. Marik stared at him for a moment.

"Joe? Is that the best you could come up with?" Marik asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Bakura replied.

"You're a moron," Marik said with disbelief.

"Pinhead!" Bakura said.

"Are you two still at it?!" Rishid bellowed. Apparently at some point in this argument Rishid had come down the stairs and was currently leaning against the wall. Bakura folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes, yes we are," Bakura said. Rishid rolled his eyes as a white limo pulled up to the front gate. Yugi and Kaiba were walking up the drive, seemingly having a heated discussion, Yugi carrying something in his arms. They opened the door and the arguments could be heard.

"You're nuts Yugi! The chicken came first!" Kaiba said condescendingly.

"You egotistical jerk! The egg came first!" Yugi said.

"Who are you calling an egotistical jerk, half-pint!" Kaiba snarled. At this Yugi turned into Yami.

"Who are you calling a half-pint! I almost as tall as you!" Yami said.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not an old geezer," Kaiba smirked.

"Well I own my own country!" Yami said. 

"I own my own company!" Kaiba retorted.

"My country will stamp out your company! Egypt will be avenged!" Yami said with maniacal laughter.

"What is wrong with you?" Kaiba asked incredulously as Yami switched back to Yugi.

"I don't wanna be a chicken!" Yugi said.

"Well. I don't wanna be a duck!" Kaiba said. The rest of the conversation was soon lost.

"We're not like that, are we?" Marik asked.

"Not at all," Bakura said.

"No, of course not," Rishid said, coughing.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just inhaled something wrong," Rishid said.

Things soon quieted down and the group went into the living room to watch a little television. When they turned it on, Invader Zim was playing on Nick. 

"You took out your control chip?" Zim asked. 

"Yes," GIR replied. 

"Why?" Zim asked. 

"To make room for cupcake!" GIR said, pulling a cupcake out of his head. He cradled it in his palm. "I love you cupcake," he said. The group sweatdropped. 

"Enough television," Rishid said, turning it off. It became dead silent. All of a sudden a clucking noise came out of nowhere, scaring everybody. 

"What was that?" Marik asked. 

"Sounds like a chicken, Ishtar, a chicken," Kaiba said sardonically. 

"Why would there be a chicken in the house?" Bakura asked. Yugi was beginning to blush...very much so."Yugi, you wouldn't happen to have a chicken would you?" Bakura asked. Yugi laughed nervously. 

"I won him at the fair today and I was going to show you guys," Yugi said. Everybody sweatdropped. 

"Let's see it then," Marik said. Yugi went over to the box he had been carrying before. He opened it and out popped a black chicken with red eyes. Marik took one look at it and ran in the other direction, up the stairs, yelling, "POSSESSED CHICKEN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"I think he's kind of cute," Yugi said, stroking the chicken's glossy black feathers. It turned to look at him. 

"Take me to your leader," It said. Yugi stared at it, shocked. 

"POSSESSED CHICKEN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi said, following Marik's path up the stairs.

Kaiba, Rishid and Bakura all blinked simultaneously. 

"I'll go check on Master Marik," Rishid said, going up the steps. He was halfway down the hall when he heard more screams of "POSSESSED CHICKEN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" In a moment, Kaiba and Bakura could be seen as a blur running past Rishid and into the room with Yugi and Marik. They slammed the door as Rishid sighed. He turned the doorknob, afraid of what he might find. Slowly he opened the door. Inside, the four of them were behind a wall of sandbags, with a small hole in the front, as if they were going to shoot the chicken when he came in. Rishid walked around behind the barricade. 

"Quick! Sit down!" Bakura hissed, pulling Rishid down onto the floor and handing him a water gun with some dark fluid inside. 

"What's this?" Rishid asked. 

"Barbacue sauce," Yugi said. They quieted down as they heard the chicken walking around in the hall. Rishid rolled his eyes and leaned against the bookshelf. They saw the chicken walk by. Then it slowly turned around and went back downstairs. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. 

"It's just a dumb chicken!" Rishid said. 

"But it talked!" Everyone said at the same time. Everyone fell silent. Kaiba closed his eyes and started to think. Soft clucking noises could be heard. 

"Yugi, stop that infernal clucking!" Kaiba said. 

"It's not me," Yugi said. 

"Bakura," Kaiba said. 

"Don't look at me!" Bakura hissed. 

"Marik!" Kaiba said, getting annoyed. 

"Why are you blaming me?!" Marik whined. 

"Rishid! You may not believe us, but stop trying to scare us," Kaiba said. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not me," he said. Kaiba opened his eyes and looked up to the top of their barricade. Standing there was the chicken, its wings spread menacingly. 

"I told you to take me to your leader!" It crowed. Everybody scrambled to get away. 

"You can run, but you can't hide!" it said, running after them. Everyone had stopped running only when they were safely in the basement, their water guns in hand. 

"Believe us now?" Kaiba scowled at Rishid breathing heavily. 

"I'll bet you its some figment of our imaginations," Rishid said, trying to be the logical one in the group breathing heavily as well. 

"Yeah, sure, and aliens are building an advanced civilization up my nose," Yugi said. 

"It's possible," Rishid said. 

"Will you two shut up?! It's out there looking for us!" Bakura hissed. Everyone fell silent. 

"Hey Rishid?" Yugi whispered. 

"What?" Rishid said, very aggrivated. 

"Are you wearing your cloak?" Yugi asked. 

"No, why?" Rishid said. 

"Is there a lightbulb down here?" Yugi asked. Rishid reached up and turned it on. Everyone looked over at Yugi, the possessed chicken puffed up and extremely annoyed. 

"Take me to your leader or else!" it said. Everyone ran past it, watching it glare at them menacingly. 

"We need backup," Marik said, doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. A black cat walked by, strutting along with its crooked tail held up in the air. 

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Bakura crowed. The cat walked up to him and purred contentedly as Ryou replaced Bakura. 

"Hey guys. What's up?" he said, but before they could answer, Yami Bakura took over again. Bakura picked up the cat and took it to the door, pushing it inside the little doggie door. They waited for a moment and both cat and bird came running out of the house. Though, the bird was chasing the cat. 

"I warned you, now feel my wrath!" it said. Marik grabbed a clove of garlic and held it in his hand like a grenade. 

"I'm warning you! One step closer and you'll get a mouthful of garlic!" Marik said. 

"That's for vampires," Yugi said, sweat dropping. 

"Oh, right," Matik said looking down at the clove of garlic. "Oh well! Here goes," he said, pulling the top of it off and throwing it. 

"Incoming!" The chicken screeched and it ran away. Behind him, the garlic exploded. 

"Nice shot!" Yugi said. 

"Thank you," Marik said. 

"My opinion of you is higher, but that doesn't change anything else," Kaiba said. Everyone sweat dropped. 

"Hey, what's that noise?" Bakura asked. The group turned around to see an white chicken and a brown chicken, both with red eyes. 

"IT'S GOT REINFORCEMENTS!!!!! SCATTER!!!!!!" Kaiba said. The chickens cocked their heads as they ran back into the house and began to bolt the door shut, nailing the doggie door shut as well. Yugi turned to the rest of the group after a few minutes.

"I think our best plan is one for all and all for one," Yugi said. Everyone nodded. The chickens were outside, now pecking at the window. Rishid picked up a tomato and lobbed it at the window where they were pecking. The tomato hit the window and it splattered.

"No!" Marik said, falling to his knees.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"The tomato," Marik said.

"Excuse me?" Bakura asked, as if not quite sure he had heard him right.

"Poor Mr. Tomato," Marik said. Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples. This day seemed to be more stressful than he had expected it to be. Suddenly, Kaiba had a stroke of brilliance.

"Did anybody besides me bring their duel deck?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. Bakura turned to Marik and Rishid.

"You two live here! Where are your cards?!" he demanded. Marik and Rishid shrugged. Kaiba took out his deck. He expected to draw a Blue Eyes, White Dragon card, but instead it was a Niwatori Chicken card. Kaiba dropped it in disgust and drew again, getting the same results. He looked through the entire deck, each card a Niwatori Chicken. He let out a groan of frustration.

"This is a nightmare. Things can't possibly get any worse!" he said. No sooner than he had spoken these words, the doggie door began to break. 

"Remember, one for all and all for one," Yugi said. The chickens then broke through.

"Every man for himself!" Bakura shouted, taking out his squirt gun and shooting at the chickens, running away all the while. Rishid was walking around trying to find a place to hide. He entered the room with Marik in it. He was hiding behind the stockade built earlier, an army hat perched atop his head.

(Meanwhile)

"You, over there. You, over there. I'll go this way" the black chicken said. "Any questions soldiers?"

"Just one, sir," the brown chicken asked.

"What?" the black chicken asked.

"What is our mission, sir?" it squeaked.

"That's classified information soldier," the black chicken crowed. "Now move!"

(Back to the others)

"It sure is dusty up here," Yugi noted. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Bakura snapped. Yugi looked hurt. For a moment, there was silence.

"Crap!" Kaiba suddenly yelled, making Yugi and Bakura jump.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"There is dust on my brand new white trench coat! I just had this dry cleaned!" Kaiba hissed.

"What do you expect Kaiba? We are in an attic. ooh. jello," Yugi said, eyeing a large pile of green slime.

"Uh. Yugi,?" Bakura said, "I don't think that's jello."

"Then what is it?" Yugi asked. The door suddenly flew open.

"I have your friends, now surrender!" The black chicken cackled with maniacal glee.

"No! We shall never surrender," Yugi cried defiantly. The chicken clucked threateningly. "OK, we'll surrender."

"Wimp." Kaiba said.

"Egotistical jerk," Kaiba retorted.

"Shut up!" Bakura spat.

"We're here," the black chicken crowed. Marik and Rishid were seated on the couch. "Sit down," the chicken demanded. The three did so. 

"Now that we've finally got you all in the same room long enough, let us explain," the white chicken said.

"See all we wanted was to see your leader because we were wondering if you'd like to be in our KFC commercial. You didn't have to be so mean," the black chicken said. The group sweatdropped. It was just one of those days.

Yami Angels Dragon: Yeah! Our first Fanfic! (Throws confetti into the air and releases balloons) Let?s celebrate!

Dracosbabygurl13: Where did you get all this stuff?

Yami Angels Dragon: Internet.

Dracosbabygurl13: Oh? (Looks on as Yami Angels Dragon looks at a blue balloon.) (Devil horns appear on head) (Throws dart at the balloon)

Yami Angels Dragon: (starts crying) It broke!

(A/N: No chickens were harmed in the making of this story. Just to let you know, we were on a major sugar rush when we wrote this.)


End file.
